Demons
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: Nobody hears me scream. No one cares that I cut, or cry. I'm nothing, I'm invisible to the world and I can't do anything about it.
1. Chapter 1

**I have 3 stories to update but I'm putting them off for this story.**

**I got this idea while listening to "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. (Its my favorite song)**

**Well as always Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'm lucky enough to own Kendall or Logan?.. yeah right.**

* * *

I was laying on the cold floor, tears rushing down my face.

My father had come home from jail today.

I should be happy, but why would I be? He beats me.

He doesn't want me as a son, and I don't want to have him as a father. My mom cries, a lot. She wants us to get along, I don't understand why.

She watches him beat me and yell at me, why doesn't she just divorce him and run?

She knows it's what she's suppose to do, but she's scared. I'm scared.

When I was eight my dad told me I wasn't his son, He said I didn't look anything like him. He started beating my mom claiming that she cheated on him, soon after he beat me too.

I'm sixteen now. Times haven't changed.

I still hate my life, I still hate people.

People teased me in school, everyone does. Except my boyfriend Logan.

Yes, that's another reason my dad hates me, I'm gay.

I can't help it. Logan was there when no one else was, he gets me through everything. but lately he hasn't.

At school he began to distance himself, it hurt my feeling but I understood why he didn't, But to make everything worse.. He hasn't called me either.

My demons are eating me alive day and night, but no one will help.

Nobody hears me scream. No one cares that I cut, or cry.

I'm nothing, I'm invisible to the world and I can't do anything about it.

Blood trailed down my arms from where I had previously cut. It felt so good. I felt relief, but not long enough. I dug deeper, hoping it'll help. It didn't.

I threw my knife across my room and searched for something better, something that'll take my mind off of life.

My eyes saw it, My brain screamed for it, and my body ached towards it.

The gun was laying underneath my bed. I crawled over to it, Leaving behind a trail of blood.

I picked it up and smiled. Perfect.

I can finally end the pain, end the suffering.

Maybe my mom and dad will find their love for each other again.

Maybe Logan won't be ashamed anymore.

I looked up at my wall where a picture of me and Logan was hanging.

"I love you." I smiled.

I couldn't wait to get out of this cruel world, I was excited. I was finally ready to go.

Holding the gun to my head I sighed.

"Its time to go Kendall." I whispered to myself.

I pulled the trigger and-

BANG!

I was finally free.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, I do cry while writing these stories.. I really do.**

**Well anyway. I hope you liked it!**

**Favorite & Review :)**

**Thanks my lovely's,**

**~Kaycee **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Logan's side of the story after Kendall's death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kogan.**

* * *

I never thought he'd take it this far.

I was on my bed crying ever since I got the call. I couldn't believe he actually killed himself.

He was my angel, the love of my life. And now he's gone.

I shouldn't have ignored him at school, I should've been there to stop him.

He was bullied a lot. He was beaten by his dad, but I let it happen. I watched as each day went by. I saw his new and old bruises, but said nothing.

It's all my fault. Everything. He didn't deserve this, None of it.

I should've held him close and told him I loved him, but now it's to late.

I was crying away the pain, but It wasn't going anywhere.

I'm scared and alone. I just want to see my baby again.

Why couldn't I have saved him, All I wanted was him, and I failed him.

I sat on my ass and watched him slowly kill himself.

I sat up on my bed and pulled my knife out, Kendall didn't deserve the pain. I do.

Placing the knife to my neck, I looked out my window.

The world was so peaceful at night, and so quiet.

It honestly drove my insane, I wanted to scream. I wanted to vanish.

It was time to see my Kendall again.

Slicing the knife across my neck, I fell backward onto my bed.

This was it, this was my time to see my love again. And this time, I wont let him go.

* * *

**Favorite and Review! :)**

**It's short but that's because I wasn't planning on doing a second chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks,**

**~Kaycee. **


End file.
